The Artist
by elijahsgold
Summary: Clare Edwards is a rising journalist for Carter Magazine that is chosen to do a segment on retired artist, Eli Goldsworthy. She was never a particular fan of him, but involving herself with him may have changed her for the good - or the bad.
1. Chapter 1

Clare Edwards is a rising journalist for _Carter Magazine _that is chosen to do a segment on retired artist, Eli Goldsworthy. She was never a particular fan of him, but involving herself with him may have changed her for the good - or the bad. _  
_

**Hello guys! I miss the constant fanfictions updates back during Season 10. *sad sigh* I used to write a LOT of Eclare during season 10 then went M.I.A for over two years and now im back for Season 13 Eclare! Which right now, im not proud of. Anyway, im no journalist so I have very little knowledge on how the profession works but I hope my efforts do it justice! Enjoooy! x x **

* * *

I'm nervous.

Sitting on the red velvet chair in my boss' office, I tap my heel on the carpet impatiently. The bustling noises of hurried workers outside the glass wall soothes me and I take a deep breath. My first thought was that I'm getting fired but I've done nothing wrong and I've always been punctual on my articles. My boss, Mr. Drew Torres, is silently flipping through pages in a manila folder, his brown eyes skimming through the thin notes in sloppy handwriting. I get more impatient by the minute and I refrain myself from asking too many questions. It's a known fact that it's a pet peeve of Drew's to bug him with unnecessary questions. After a few minutes he finally closes the folder and crosses his arms, looking up at me with a casual grin.

''Ms. Edwards,'' he starts. ''I have a _crazy_ idea.'' He chews on the tip of his pen as if thinking hard about something and I sigh deeply. Drew is always the one to be over dramatic about certain things, and he loves killing people with anticipation. I lean forward only slightly, waiting for his apparently crazy pitch. ''I want you to write a nice, not-to-shabby article about-'' He pauses and shuffles through his papers before holding one up in excitement. ''Eli Goldsworthy! Retired artist with a hint of teenage rebellion.'' He continues on about Eli Goldsworthy. He's a 24-year old artist living right here in Canada. He toured around the world before finally retiring for unknown reasons. ''He's a bit of a cynic, so don't let him cloud you're bubbly personality.'' Drew winks at me before handing me the small manila folder he was just flipping through minutes before.

''I've already contacted him and you're set to meet and follow him around as you please.'' Drew leans back on his chair and folds his hands. ''I want this to be perfect, we are the first media platform he has agreed to be part of since his retirement a year ago, you can not fool around Edwards.'' I nod in reply realizing I have not said a word since I came in. It's normal though, Drew likes hearing himself speak.

''When do I begin?'' I say.

''Tuesday.'' Drew replies. ''All the information is right in there.'' He points at the folder, ''this is going to be your bible for the next few weeks, don't lose it.''

''You are dismissed.''

I walk out the office with a new wave of confidence. Drew asked me - out of all people - to be the one to cover this obviously important project. Like always, I can not let him down and I will surely create an article worthy of his appreciation.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

''You're still working on a Friday night?''

My best friend, Alli Bhandari walks through my bedroom door with two Starbucks drinks in her hands. Her long black hair is tied into a neat ponytail and I suddenly feel slightly conscious in my footy pajamas.

''Well, work ended a few hours ago.'' I say glancing at my clock. ''This is um.._optional _work.'' I look down at my laptop which displays a website of Eli Goldsworthy's full biography. My manila folder aka my bible, sits beside me. My bed is cluttered with papers and my yellow notepad is filled with ideas and messy doodles.

''You seem more like a stalker then a journalist doing her job.'' Alli sits on the edge of the bed, the only spot not covered in paperwork and fine print. Alli had no idea on what it was like to be a journalist, instead, she's a personal trainer with her own workout routine CD. Impressive, I know.

''It's so frustrating, '' I say. ''Theres so little about him. Even when he was active and around in the media there's barely any big time headlines about this man.'' I scroll down the webpage and reach the ending of the Early Life portion of his biography and click another link. ''He doesn't even seem all that popular.''

''Well then it's good you'll be having exclusive down time with Mr. Mysterious.'' She replies smugly. Her smile is filled with tease and humor but I feel the complete opposite.

''What makes you think that he would ever have a tell-all with some strange journalist looking for good information?'' I look at her and she lifts her shoulders in a careless shrug.

''It is the journalist's job to uncover all the hidden details.'' Alli grins, poking my side. ''So do just that.'' She stands up and walks over towards the door, ''and then tell me all about it.'' She leaves with a knowing wink before closing the bedroom door behind her.

I don't know how i'm gonna do just that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visionary

**im so sorry for the delay, i completely lost hope and abandoned writing all together but im BACKKKK. this will be updated on a consistent basis no worries!**

* * *

Today was the awaited day that I finally meet Eli Goldsworthy, a walking mystery. Drew _recommends _that I dig deep into his life before retirement and why he quit the business. I've interviewed many Canadian tv personalities and it's nothing new to me, but honestly this interview is making me a little jumpy.

''Edwards!'' A loud voice echoes behind me, causing me to jump from my seat. Drew slaps his hands on my shoulders and leans over, whispering in my ear. ''You ready for this?'' This whole week I tried to understand the hype behind Mr. Mysterious due to the fact that after he quit the media did not make much of a stir. Maybe two or three talks on the scandal for a week and it died down like he was never loved. Weirdly.

''Yes, I've got my outline and i've read about a novel's worth of research on this man, I'll be fine.'' I reply and he shoots me an ecstatic grin.

''Thats what I like to hear!'' He says loudly and a few other co-workers mutter under their breath. He was so obnoxious at times. ''You cant screw this up,'' he says a little lower, much more threatening. ''This is the first interview in a while that he has agreed to in a long time.'' I nod, knowing this all too well. Drew has said it about twelve times the past few days. ''Your job depends on it,'' He adds shrewdly and shoots me the typical Torres wink before returning back to his office with a sing-song hop in his step.

I breathe in and gulp the rest of my now cold coffee in anticipation. Just thinking about the outcome of this interview did not let me sleep at night and i've been hustling to outline the questions and my spread on this man, and so far I've had major writers block. Feigning confidence did not help with my actual esteem. Especially now that Drew makes sure to remind me that I might be unemployed if I royally screw this up. Big break, indeed.

**_An hour later _**

Sitting at home I look at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Alli is seated on the floor staring up at me with a bored sigh. I've tried on at least fifteen combinations of a _look at me im a top notch journalist!_ outfit and so far i've said no to all of them. I have one hour till I see the man that makes or breaks my career.

''What about this?'' I look at my outfit and slump in defeat. I'm wearing a cloud blue blouse and tight khaki pants with flats. My hair is still in its messy exclusive 'at home' up-do and my makeup looks standard. Not my best work. Alli nods, which doesn't help me much since it was the same answer she has been giving me the past forty-five minutes.

''Why are you acting as if you're going on a first date?'' She laughs a little. ''Im sure it doesn't really matter how you look.'' She throws me a jean jacket. ''Although, you do look nice.''

''You could just hypnotize him with your good looks and he'll tell you everything.'' She winks and I smile in return.

''First impressions mean everything, Alli.'' I reply and I hear her snort.

I haven't tried this hard to look good for a man since God knows when. Due to work and trying to figure my life out I haven't actually gone out and mingled with others for the past few months. I've gotten used to being a 20-something single journalist who hides alone in her apartment while her friends are all out going on dates after dates, as sad as it sounds it doesn't bother me as much as my friends tend to believe.

''Well you get em' tiger.'' She says with a slap to my butt and I laugh dryly in return. I grab my purse with my notepad and recorder and stare at the time on my phone and grimace with how close I am to meeting this man. The anticipation of digging deep into his life eats away at me and I think i've gone slightly mental.

''I'll be back soon.''

''Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' She winks and I step out of my house and reach my car and I sigh deeply, plugging the address of the Italian bistro onto my GPS.

**_At the Italian Bistro_**

Im sitting in a small spot near the end of the building, outside. I keep glancing at my phone for the time and as the minutes pass I become more and more impatient. I guess punctuality isn't part of the Goldsworthy package. Looking around I see couples snuggling near each other sharing words that I might not be able to hear for myself from another. Thinking of it this way my mood lessens, just a tad.

Right as I feel I have gotten stood up a small black car that I don't recognize pulls over at the side of the bistro, double parking. The window rolls down and the familiar face I have researched for nights on end appears from the car. Disheveled hair, lazy smile. It wasn't unknown it was the writer that Drew has been drooling over the past week.

He's never seen what I look like and when I catch him looking around I stand up, catching his attention. He looks at me, his expression hard to read. As I walk closer to the car he squints his eyes at me, the sun blinding.

''I'm gonna find a place to park.'' He says almost immediately when I reach the car. This doesn't seem like the meeting I created in my head and I get a bit nervous. I nod silently and step back, letting the car whirl by and turn the corner.

After what seems like hours I finally catch sight of Mr. Goldsworthy, clad in all black. A small silver chain dangles from his neck and he walks with subtle steps, hand in pockets. After he left I sat back at the table I was in when waiting for him, not knowing when he was going to return, or if he was going to return _at all. _

He sits across from me, looking around as if he had somewhere to be at the moment. I shift in my seat, gaining posture. _Journalist mode: on. _

''Hello, I am Clare Edwards; editor and directer for Carter Magazine. I'm writing a spread on you for our September Issue. '' I say, using my usual introduction.

''Hi, Ms. Clare.'' He replies smugly. ''Im assuming you've done enough research on me that you at least know my name.'' He says and I breathe in, taken aback by how blunt he is. Slightly conceited. I've dealt with worse.

''As well as your credit card numbers and social security.'' I joke and he seems to be amused because he nods in defeat.

''Funny.'' He says, drumming his fingers on the table. ''Well, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. It's true you're gonna be following me around all day?'' He asks feigning horror on his face.

''Only sometimes mostly at the beginning, don't worry,'' I begin. ''I wont be breathing down your neck. Just some things to add to my spread, a nice look into the life of Eli Goldsworthy, the painter.''

''The visionary.'' He adds and I appreciate his humor.

''I think we have a good spread on our hands.'' He says and shoots me a small, uncomfortable grin.

I think so too.

* * *

**_im sorry this was so short! such a long wait for a short chapter haha but dont worry it'll become much longer in due time. and im sorry for it being so boring but the beginning is always boring! _**

**_well now you've met the witty and confident Eli, what do you think of how I made his personality? good? bad? boring? interesting?_**

**_this was rushed but the next chapters will be far more interesting ;)_**


End file.
